Over the years board game developers have attempted to integrate electronics into board game play, using electronics to try and enhance the game's marketability. In order to offer the electronic board games at prices that are attractive to consumers the electronic board games developers have had to be inventive in using a limited amount of expensive electronics while trying to develop new excitement to an existing or new board game.
Non-electrical matching card games such as “Go Fish”, “Pig” and other popular family matching card games where one draws or is passed a card trying to obtain the correct number of face card matches or sets, have been enjoyed for many years. In most of these non-electrified games there have been limited additions of sounds, music, lights or other electrical devices that may add enhanced excitement to these traditional matching or set achieving games.